


Do you surrender?

by rokeat



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is willing to do anything to make Blaine feel better: even let him win when they fake-fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you surrender?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a silly thing my wonderful friend Yiota asked me to write based on one of my tumblr silly posts. Enjoy!.  
> You can find the post here: http://likeinyourfunnylittlebrains.tumblr.com/post/121375960404/likeinyourfunnylittlebrains-as-the-little

Sam climbed the stairs that would lead him to Blaine’s room, happily whistling all along just thinking about his dreamy boyfriend. Blaine’s mother had opened the door of the house for him and told him that Blaine was studying in his room, but he could go up. They had not agreed to meet that day –wasn’t it adorable how responsible Blaine was about his studies, even if that prevented Sam from spending all his time with him?–, and he hoped Blaine wouldn’t resent him for appearing unannounced at his home even when he had specifically told him he had work to do. But come on, it was not like Sam could spend a whole Saturday without some of his sweet curly-haired cupcake kisses, right? Blaine had to know that.

“Knock knock” Sam joked as he opened his door without really knocking, silently hoping he would maybe catch his boyfriend in the middle of some clothing changing or something that would imply nakedness.

Apparently it was not his lucky day, as Blaine was fully clothed. He was also lying on his bed, on top of the covers, unmoving, looking at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. His arms were sprayed all over the bed, and his calves were hanging from the edge, as if he had been sitting there and then let his upper body fall. His posture clearly indicated something was not right, and all thoughts of nakedness and mischief flew out of Sam’s mind as he entered the room.

“Can I come in?” he asked, when Blaine failed to answer.

“Yes, of course, Sammy” Blaine answered without the usual enthusiasm and impossibly wide smile he always welcomed him with.

“You don’t seem surprised that I’m here” Sam said, trying to find a proper way to break the ice as he got closer to the bed.

“I heard the front door” Blaine answered, his eyes still not moving from that invisible spot in the ceiling. “Plus it’s Saturday, I so knew you were going to come for some kisses”

“You know me too well” Sam answered with a chuckle at his mind-reading boyfriend as he sat next to his legs at the edge of the bed. “But hey, where are my kisses?”

“Sorry” Blaine answered with a little smile as he sat up and immediately gave his boyfriend’s lips a quick peck.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but it will have to do” Sam joked as he joined their foreheads together. “And now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Blaine asked too quickly as he let himself fall on the bed again, though this time Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him before he was fully lying.

“Oh no, you don’t” he said, chuckling at Blaine’s grunt as the shortest boy let himself be manhandled into a sitting position again. “Come on, spill it out”

“You don’t want to hear it” Blaine tried to escape the third grade, even though he knew Sam would never let him.

“Then why did I ask?” Sam tried to reason with him.

“Then I don’t want you to hear it” Blaine answered with a little smile, though Sam could tell he was only half joking.

“Sorry, but you lost the privilege of keeping secrets from me when you asked me to be your boyfriend” Sam warned him, pointing a finger at his face for good measure.

“You asked _me_ to be your boyfriend!” Blaine retorted, mockingly outraged at the lie.

“Let’s not get lost into the details now” Sam joked again, glad to elicit a bigger laugh from his boyfriend this time. “And now come on, start talking”

“Urgh, it’s just… everything is too much!” Blaine complained as he again fell on his back, though this time Sam didn’t try to stop him but lay down next to him on his side, digging his elbow on the mattress so he could rest his head on his hand while looking at the other boy and not miss one single movement of his very expressive face.

“What’s everything?” Sam asked as his hand moved to Blaine’s tummy to gently trace invisible patterns on it, knowing how much that gesture usually made his boyfriend relax.

“Everything!” Blaine repeated, louder than intended. “The homework, the student council, glee club and all the other clubs… They’re suffocating me”

“Ok, let’s take it one step at a time, because all that sounded indeed as too much” Sam pleaded as he made a gesture with his hand to stop him. “What’s wrong with the homework?”

“I’m not good enough!” Blaine lamented before he could stop himself, hiding his face behind his hands with an upset sigh.

“What are you talking about? You kick butt at school and you know it” Sam calmly answered as he gently grabbed one of Blaine’s hands to get it away from his beautiful face and keep him from hiding from him.

“But that’s not enough! I need to try so much harder if I want to get the highest marks I can get! NYADA won’t accept less than perfect!”

“But you are perfect” Sam contradicted him, totally honest.

“I’m not! I wish I could be as brilliant as Tina or Artie, but I’ve been trying to write that voluntary essay for history class for two hours and nothing good came of it!” Blaine complained, his voice sounding so frustrated and upset that it broke Sam’s heart.

“Then leave it. It’s voluntary”

“It can help raise my grades”

“Your grades are already impressive, Blaine” Sam tried to reason with him, but Blaine was not yet ready to listen.

“No, they’re not. Not for NYADA” Blaine contradicted, finally stopping looking at the ceiling to turns his gaze towards the worried one of his boyfriend. “Nothing is good enough for NYADA, you know that. What if I don’t get in?”

“Blaine, you haven’t even auditioned yet” Sam reminded him, his hand finding his way to Blaine’s stomach again.

“They won’t even let me audition if I’m not special enough” Blaine insisted, unsurprisingly. Sam knew Blaine had been fretting about his admittance at the school of his dreams for some time, he guessed it was just a matter of time until he broke down about it.

“Is that why you’re running like a hundred clubs in school? To have a better record?” Sam asked, suddenly understanding Blaine’s frantic daily activity after school.                                                     

“Well, I have to compensate the fact I can’t play any sports, which surely would score me more points, because I’m so pathetically tiny and weak” Blaine explained, and Sam’s heart broke again at how little Blaine seemed to love himself at the moment –something he intended to change immediately. After all, hadn’t it been Blaine himself doing the same for him only a few weeks ago, when he didn’t pass his exams and felt as such a failure?

“Come on, B, don’t be so hard on yourself!” Sam pleaded, cupping Blaine’s cheek on his hand to keep him from avoiding his gaze. “You’re not that tiny, you’re just… compact and adorable” Sam said, and he could have kicked himself at his inability to find better words to show Blaine his admiration, even if he noticed those ones brought a tiny smile to his boyfriend’s lips. “And please, you’re not weak by any means, I’ve seen you box a thousand times and you’re scary when you do!”

“I’m not as strong as you” Blaine lamented with a pout that only made him more adorable to Sam’s eyes.

“How do you know that? And even if that was the case, so what? What about all your other talents?”

“What talents?” Blaine asked before he could refrain himself.

“Oh my God, B, you’re by far the most talented member of New Directions, you’re getting a solo in nationals, come on!” Sam insisted, practically yelling.

“What if I mess up? What if I screw our performance and we lose because of me?” Blaine confessed one of his deepest fears, one that Sam was suddenly sure had been going on his head for days even if he hadn’t told him until then?

“When have you ever messed up before in a performance? Seriously, Blaine, you need to start looking at yourself with different eyes! You’re like the most amazing and talented person I’ve ever met, don’t underestimate yourself like that!”

“I don’t, it’s just that NYADA…”

“NYADA will love you just as much as I do!” Sam interrupted him before he tried to refute another one of his arguments. “Well, probably not as much, but enough! They won’t make the mistake of passing on the opportunity of having the great Blaine Anderson in their school!”

They both felt silent for a second, lost in each other’s eyes as they let Sam’s words sink in. Sam didn’t like how Blaine felt about himself, though he could understand most of those insecurities just came from all the stress he was subjecting himself to for fear of failing. But he could see his words were fortunately starting to slowly make an impression on him, and Sam felt quite proud of himself that he had not panicked and he had been able to help his still quite new boyfriend through some of his issues.

“So you… don’t think I’m pathetic?” Blaine’s hesitant question brought Sam out of his reverie.

“What? Of course not!” Sam answered, almost indignantly at the question –he was not going to let anyone talk that way about his boyfriend, even if it was his boyfriend himself–. “Why would I think that?”

“Because… you could get someone so much better than me”

“I could never get someone better than you, because there is no such thing” Sam explained, lovingly caressing Blaine’s cheek with his knuckles until he elicited a smile on those lips he loved so much. “I don’t love you because of your achievements, you know? I’m completely confident you’ll get into NYADA, but even if you don’t, I’ll love you just the same, you know”

“You really mean it?” Blaine asked, and Sam was glad to notice he didn’t sound as hesitant as a minute ago.

“Of course I mean it, you moron!” Sam answered, playfully pinching Blaine’s nose.

“But you could get someone taller” Blaine joked, and Sam laughed wholeheartedly at it, knowing Blaine was already feeling much better about himself when he dared to joke about it.

“Ok, that I could probably get, but I’m not interested” Sam answered, kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose that his fingers had just let go. “I told you, you’re just perfect”

“ _You_ are perfect” Blaine playfully contradicted him, finally moving so his fingers could push aside some rebel lock of hair that had fallen on Sam’s forehead.

“I know that” Sam joked, the skin of his face warming at the brush of Blaine’s fingers.

“But I mean it” Blaine said, turning serious again. “You’re not even real. Your dyslexia makes everything so much harder for you, and yet you’re the one listening to me complaining about school. It’s unfair of me when your problem with grades and stuff is so much bigger than mine, I’m so selfish…”

“Is that why you didn’t want to tell me what was wrong?” Sam asked with a frown.

“Yes” Blaine admitted embarrassedly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“But sweetie, that I have a problem doesn’t make yours any less important” Sam tried to make him understand as he lay down completely and rested his face on Blaine’s shoulder and put his arm around his waist in a half embrace. “And we’re going to solve them, ok?”

“How?” Blaine asked with a smile, knowing Sam would find a way to make it all better.

“Let’s see… How can I help you with that essay?”

“Maybe… I don’t need to do it, after all” Blaine answered, letting Sam’s previous words sink in –his grades were wonderful as they were, and he really needed a break–. “If you’re sure NYADA is going to love me so much anyway…”

“No, let’s do it, I want to help” Sam tried to encourage him, wanting to make himself useful.

“I said I don’t want to” Blaine protested with a laugh, hugely grateful to his wonderful boyfriend and his need to help, even if doing homework –and especially essays– was probably the thing he hated the most in the world.

“You just don’t trust me to help you” Sam joked as he tentatively tickled Blaine’s side, making him hiss at the surprise –Sam had always suspected Blaine could be ticklish, but he had never dared to try.

“I just want to relax” Blaine contradicted him while trying to grab Sam’s hands to take them off him and stop the tickling.

“Let me” Sam insisted, trying to reach the laptop at Blaine’s other side, but Blaine was offering too much resistance.

“No” Blaine answered between laughs as he added his legs to try and fight his boyfriend and keep him away from the laptop.

They wrestled for a couple of minutes, both trying to grab the other’s arms to stop his movements while laughing their asses off, which visibly diminished their strength. In the end, Blaine was quicker and, with a really unexpected moved, he climbed on top of his boyfriend, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists to the mattress at either side of his face.

“Do you surrender?” he asked, panting from the effort but unable to keep the biggest grin out of his face.

Sam was about to say no, about to try and catch Blaine unaware and use his strength to liberate himself and switch their positions until he was the winner. But one look at Blaine’s face, his huge happy eyes and his proud smile, and he didn’t have the heart to do it. Sam knew that he was probably stronger than the shorter boy, as Blaine himself had said a few minutes ago, and that he could easily beat him if he wanted. But he didn’t. Blaine deserved some victory today, he deserved to feel strong and successful, and Sam’s love for him was way more important than his pride, so he was willing to let him get away with it –if only every now and then.

“Yes, I surrender!” Sam answered, pretending to be unable to move. “Gosh, you’re strong”

“You let me win” Blaine protested, his voice full of suspicion, but Sam was quick to react.

“I didn’t!” Sam replied with his most honest tone.

“Ok” Blaine accepted with a tiny smile, not sure if he had really won or his boyfriend was just that kind, but both alternatives were good enough for him.

“And now seriously, do you want me to help you with that essay?” Sam honestly offered, even if the fact that Blaine wouldn’t keep still while straddling his hips was starting to drive him crazy.

“Mmmm… I can think of a hundred more interesting things to do with my very sweet and supportive boyfriend on a bed on a Saturday evening” Blaine suggestively answered as he bent down to kiss Sam’s lips, not letting go of him for a second –not that Sam was planning to complain.

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked with a pitiful moan as he lost contact with Blaine’s lips, though he immediately stopped protesting when those lips moved to his exposed and sensitive neck.

“Oh yeah” Blaine answered as he sucked at Sam’s skin, not caring about the mark he was surely leaving.

“Ok” Sam breathlessly agreed, not caring about possible marks either, trying to find his voice as Blaine expertly sucked on his Adam’s apple. “That’s why I came here after all, you know”

“I know” Blaine answered with a chuckle as he started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt.


End file.
